Un Verano Diferente 2
by Etherias Nikko Dragneel
Summary: Distintos mundos, distintas historias, ambos se conocerán en un lujoso Resort durante sus vacaciones, y la atracción entre ellos será inevitable. Por más que lo niegue, al final terminará aceptando que ese chico se ha vuelto parte de su vida. [Continuación del Fic participante del Reto "Vive Konoha High School" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas."]
1. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es invención conjunta de mi persona y del Rol jejee

_Este fic participa en el reto "__**Vive Konoha High School"**__ del foro "__**La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas."**_

**Advertencias:** Presencia de OOc en ciertos personajes y Universo Alterno. Narrado desde la perspectiva de Naruko. Fic Desdoblado en Tres capítulos para cumplir con las reglas del Reto. Tranquilos, que aquí subiré el Capítulo Final.

**Capítulo 2**: 7.142 palabras exactas sin Disclaimer ni Notas de Autor.

* * *

**Un Verano Diferente**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Después de que saliéramos de la habitación, Shisui me guió por los pasillos. Me sentía apenada porque todas las miradas de las chicas se iban a mi persona. No evitaba preguntarme si era porque realmente lucía como una princesa, o por envidia de no estar en mi lugar. Porque debía admitirlo: Shisui lucía muy guapo esa noche.

Estira su mano y la entrelazo con la mía como una pareja de enamorados. No sabía si detenerlo o no, no lo entendía pero, me sentía diferente esa noche. En verdad disfrutaba el momento.

— Ya te lo he dicho, puedes confiar que no haré nada que no quieras — me dijo mientras me guiaba a la playa donde tenía una mesa preparada para dos bajo la luz de la luna llena. Retiro la silla para que me sentase y se dirigió a la mesa alterna para servir los alimentos ahí dispuestos.

Sonrojé al ver la mesa colocada en medio de la playa a solas. Me dejo llevar hasta la mesa y me senté en la silla que me ofrecía.

— ¿Cuando hiciste todo esto? — le pregunté anonadada mientras veía como caminaba a otra mesa.

— Lo preparé en el día, espero lo disfrutes princesa…

Le ví preparar unos platillos. Me pregunto si él mismo los cocinó. Aunque ver pechugas hawaianas, me hacer dudarlo ya que es un platillo de la región, al cual estoy acostumbrada por vivir acá. Kinana lo prepara para nosotros. Lo ví acercarse y destapar una botella de vino. Todo era demasiado lujoso, para tratarse de una simple salida de amigos.

— No crees que esto es demasiado para... ¿una cena de amigos? — le dije detallando todo lo que hacía.

— No, no creo que sea demasiado para agasajar a una amiga ¿a poco no te gusta? si es así podemos ir al cine… Pero entonces se perderá toda esta deliciosa comida…

— En realidad... ¡Amo la pechuga hawaiana! — le dije con estrellas en mis ojos — ¿Cuando comeremos? — le pregunté ansiosa.

— Pues ahora mismo — dijo mientras servía la comida y se servía él mismo.

Mis ojos brillan con la comida puesta frente a mí.

— ¡Sugoi! — cojo los palillos — ¡Itadakimasu! — Y comienzo a devorarlo.

Veo que no deja de verme y no evito preguntarle.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Solo observaba lo tierna que te vez mientras degustas los alimentos. Pareces una niña en una dulcería… — me dijo negando con la cabeza.

Tragué grueso apenada, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

— L-lo siento... — comencé a comer con calma y de a pequeños bocados — Que tonta debí haberme visto comiendo así sin modales...

— No tienes porque avergonzarte — trataba de calmarme — eres una persona transparente y sincera que siempre dice y hace lo que siente su corazón…

Debo admitir que eso me hizo sonrojar, y me apuré a tomar mi copa para ocultar mi asombro. Luego lo ví comer de la misma forma que yo, para luego comenzar a toser como loco. Sólo sonreiría pero creo que su cara me hizo retorcerme de risa.

— Jaja — lo señalaba — jajajaja — comencé a reír divertida al verlo atragantarse con la comida — Eres un idiota... Un divertido idiota... — le decía entre risas.

— Tal vez soy un idiota — me dijo ya recuperado del ataque de tos — pero tú eres una niña tonta y divertida, linda si pero sigues siendo una niña…

— ¿Que has dicho? P-puedo ser una niña, pero estoy segura que tengo más clase y modales que cualquier chica de esta... eee... eee... escuelaaaaa achiii… — estornudé.

Al parecer no era muy buena idea venir de noche a la playa. El sereno comenzaba a hacer efecto.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó más serio que antes — Si no te sientes bien nos iremos de inmediato…

— N-no te preocupes... Tal vez sólo fue una simple alergia... — luego caí en cuenta de que era muy amable — ¡P-puedo soportar el frío igual que tú! — le dijo en un bufido.

— Vale vale, solo era una pregunta inocente, no debes estar a la defensiva siempre. Ten en cuenta que si quisiera hacerte algo la tengo fácil, estamos los dos solos, aquí en la playa y ya pasan de las 9 de la noche. Soy un caballero y uno de mis deberes como tal es cuidar de la dama que me acompaña — dijo serio a la vez que tomaba mi mano y depositaba un corto beso. Retiré mi mano enseguida ante aquel acto. Suspiré y dirigí una mirada intrigante hacia él.

— Sabes… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte... ¿Porqué el repentino interés en alguien totalmente desconocida para ti? — le pregunté.

Esa duda la tenía desde que comenzó a acosarme. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y su mentón descansando en sus manos, y me respondió.

— Simplemente me pareces una persona fascinante, por un lado te muestras dulce y hasta melosa con tus amigas pero con otra espantas a todos quienes se te acercan, despiertas la curiosidad del más sensato de los hombres — tomó un sorbo de vino mientras no dejaba de observarme. Le miré de reojo.

— ¿Siempre eres así de complicado? — le pregunté con un deje de aburrimiento.

— ¿Te parece que soy complicado? me han dicho que soy interesante. Por lo menos así sabrás que a mi lado no caerás en la rutina — dijo y se llevó un bocado — Por cierto mi rubia amiga ¿no te apetece un rico postre?

— No es eso… Lo digo porque a todo le pones lado analítico... No es que esté en contra de los genios y eso, pero eso se me hace aburrido... — tomé del vino y luego le miré — ¿Que tienes de postre?

— Eres una persona difícil de complacer, realmente no se qué quieres que te diga, siempre analizo las situaciones, es una de las primeras cosas que nos enseñan en la... familia…

— Ese es mi encanto niño… — le guiñé el ojo divertida. Aunque noté ese tono de voz con el cual termino la frase.

— Ahora hablando de postres, pues en un principio pensé en hacer algún postre regional pero has de conocerlos todos, así que opté por algo que le gusta a todas la mujeres... Chocolate cherie — le ví destapar la charola que contenía una pequeña y elegante taza con un rico — Fondant de chocolate… Espero lo disfrutes…

— Como... ¡¿Como supiste que el chocolate es mi favorito?! ¡Yo Amo el Chocolate! — tomé el postre y comencé a devorarlo como si no hubiese mañana.

— No lo sabía pero me deje guiar por mis instintos, después de todo el chocolate es casi una droga para todo el mundo... La más dulce y exquisita droga… Por cierto, creo que siendo mayor que tu es extraño que me digas niño…

— A mi parecer... Así tengas 50 años tienes aspecto de niño... — le dije en tono superior alzando mi cara y cerrando mis ojos. Luego me metí la cucharilla a la boca y relamía la misma en mi boca de lo delicioso que estaba este postre — Ummm mmmm ¡Que delicia!

— Tal vez es el encanto Uchiha que me hace parecer tan joven pero ha aspectos de mi vida que no me hacen parecer para nada un niño…

— Oh si... Umm, y de seguro me dirás lo que siempre dicen todos, que para... Eeeso... no son nada niños... — decía cuando lo ví estirarse hacía mi y tocar la comisura de mis labios.

— ¿Heh? ¿Y eso que fue? — dije mirándole.

— Solo limpiaba el chocolate cherie, no debes ponerte a la defensiva. ¿Acaso temes a mis dedos?

— Hmpf... No te tengo miedo, Uchiha... — le dije sonriendo — Que te quede claro que te he advertido si tratas de sobrepasarte conmigo... — le recordé.

Le vi sonreír levemente para luego encender la suave música de un reproductor portátil y exclamó.

— Si no le tiene miedo a mi tacto supongo que no te molestará bailar — dijo expectante con su mano frente a mí.

_"__¡Bailar! ¿En serio dijo Bailar?"_

— ¿Ieeh? No noo... No es que le tenga miedo pero... — comencé a chocar mis dedos índices — Es que soy mala bailando... Tengo dos pies izquierdos...

— Eso no importa, solo déjate llevar por el momento…

Me quedé pensativa mientras él seguía esperando. Sé que será una locura.

— Conste que te lo advertí...

Tomé su mano algo nerviosa y me levanté.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago? — le dije para que me guiara.

— Antes que te escandalices te digo que es necesario — sentí como pasó una mano por mi cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo. Con la otra mano sostuvo en alto mi mano izquierda — Solo déjate llevar por la música — susurró en mi oído, lo que causó un leve cosquilleo en mi.

— Mientras no quieras pasarte de listo, supongo que no queda de otra... — susurré sonrojada por la cercanía. Dejé que me guiase en los movimientos de baile, pero en una de esas, le pisé un pie.

— L-lo siento... — susurré desviando la mirada.

_"Y por eso es… Que yo no bailo..."_

— No te preocupes mi bella rubia, solo siente la música en todo tu ser y déjate llevar por las sensaciones magnificas que te transportan a otro plano de la existencia — musitó bajito muy cerca de la piel de mi cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuello al sentirlo tan cerca.

— Como digas... — le dije sin mirarlo a la cara.

Pero bueno, en realidad me estaba relajando y se sentía agradable su compañía. Después de todo no mentía, la música podía relajarte en serio. Después de un rato en el que parecieron horas, llamó mi atención.

— Naruko —levanté el rostro hacia él — ha sido una maravillosa velada pero al parecer tienes sueño, creo que mejor te acompañaré a tu habitación…

— Oh bueno... — un leve bostezo dijo por mí todo — Tienes razón... Mejor vayámonos...

— Si no te molesta — Siento como me toma en peso y me carga en sus brazos.

— O-oye espera... — abro los ojos ampliamente al ver lo que hace.

— No me lo tomes a mal pequeña rubia pero estas casi dormida y puedes tropezarte al caminar, por eso cumpliendo con mi papel de buen caballero te llevaré a la comodidad de tu habitación…

Escucho como se excusa — No es necesario que lo hagas puedo caminar... ¡Bajame!

Pero de nada sirvió, él echo a andar a mi habitación ignorando mis órdenes de que me bajase. _"Qué vergüenza..."_

— He cumplido con mi deber princesa, sana y salva de nuevo en tus aposentos, espero volver a repetirlo pronto — me dió un beso en la mejilla y caminó a su habitación.

Con la mano en mi mejilla lo vi irse — ¡Chucho baka! — alcancé a decir y entré de golpe en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me recosté de la misma.

— Porque... ¿Porque estoy tan nerviosa...? ¿Qué me sucede? — me preguntaba a mí misma.

Al final, no había sido tan mala la salida. Pero. Ahora dudaba de mi misma respecto a ese chico. _"Que estúpida soy..."_

* * *

_Unos días después…_

* * *

Tomaba el sol en un costado de la piscina alejada de todo y de todos... Quería estar a solas. Con los últimos acontecimientos no quería saber de nada ni de nadie. Llevaba un hermoso bikini de dos piezas naranja y negro, además de mis lentes Gucchi y un sombrero de playa, naranja también. Observaba a mi alrededor cuando noté a dos personas muy conocidas para mi gusto dirigirse por esta dirección.

_"Son Obikin y... ¡Oh no… Shisui!" Que no me vean, que no me vean"_ me decía mientras trataba de taparme con el sombrero para que no me vieran.

— Naruko linda ¿Cómo has estado? el sol hace maravillas con tu piel bronceada…

_"Kami... ¿Tú me odias, verdad? Y yo que quería estar sola..."_

Levanté la mirada con un gesto de desinterés.

— Hmpf... Hola... Si no te importa, ¿Podrías moverte? Me tapas el sol...

— ¿Como estas hoy linda? — ignoró por completo lo que le dije y me preguntó coqueto una vez a mi lado. Al verlo acercarse a mi me tenso. Y siento un chispazo al recibir su beso en mi mano.

_"Nerviosa... ¿Otra vez? N-no puede ser" _Me decía a mí misma tratando de negarlo.

— Y-yo estoy bien... ¿E-estás ciego o qué? — le dije retirando mi mano con rapidez de la suya y mirando a otro lado.

— Claro que no estoy ciego princesa, solo preguntaba por cortesía, ya veo que estas mas buena que nunca…

Siento mis mejillas arder y le miro de reojo, me bajo un poco los lentes y le miro.

— ¿Y supones que debo agradecerte el intento de cumplido que acabas de hacer, no? — le digo tratando de sonar sarcástica.

— No es un cumplido linda, es la verdad ¿o a poco crees que no estás guapa?

— Hmpf... Yo sé que lo estoy... — digo colocándome los lentes de nueva cuenta y acomodándome en la silla extensible — Por eso te preguntaba si debía agradecerte por algo que es obvio... — le solté sin cuidado.

— Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes... Y debes colocarte protector en los labios, el sol está haciendo estragos con ellos… Aunque conozco un buen método para mantenerlos hidratados…

Siento un escozor en mi mejilla y cuando abro los ojos veo que es él que me toca. Le doy un leve manotazo apartando su mano de mi cara, y luego volteo a verlo molesta.

— ¡Oii pinche pervertido manofloja! ¿Quién te dio permiso de tocarme? — le bufo viéndolo fijamente.

— Ouch — fingió dolencia — tus demostraciones de afecto son un poco rudas, y no te toco princesa, solo detallaba el hecho que tienes los labios resecos pero al final no me has contestado ¿te gustaría saber el método para mantener tus labios hidratados siempre?

_"Y este es el momento donde tomo mis cosas y me largo..."_

Rodé los ojos — El simple hecho que haya compartido una cena contigo no te da derecho a tocarme... ¿O es que firmé algo que no sepa?

Luego me levanté y tomé mi toalla.

— Eres como todos los hombres... Una les da un poquitín de confianza y ya quieren pasarse de listos... — dije comenzando a ponerme en marcha.

— Tranquila muñeca... Luego hablaremos…

Miré por sobre mi hombro y noté que Shisui se fué tras un chico de cabello rojo que venía todo lleno de sangre.

— Hmpf... No es de mi incumbencia así que aprovecharé para desaparecer... — me dije más para mí misma. Y con ese pensamiento desaparecí del lugar directo a mi habitación.

* * *

_Esa noche…_

* * *

Había regresado a la habitación exhausta. Cerré la puerta y luego caminé hasta mi cama. Me arrojé en ella cansada.

— mmm aissnnn — trataba de taparme la cara de un molesto titileo rojo, cuando me doy cuenta que es mi Iphone 5.

Salto veloz de la cama y lo tomo de la mesita de noche. Tenía 45 llamada perdidas de papá. Un aura morada se colocó en mí frente al pensar en lo furioso que estaría por no contestarle las llamadas estos dos días. Justo cuando iba a desbloquear el celular, sucede lo peor.

— ¡Una llamada de mi papá, oh dios mío, tragame tierra! — decía con los ojos como platos mientras el bichito chirriaba sin cesar. Contesté temerosa.

— ¿A-aloha? — aquel grito de mi nombre hizo que mi cabello volase debido a la gran ráfaga de viento que salió del auricular — H-hola papá... yo bien aquí pasándola...

Hice silencio cuando me ordenó callar y escuchar atentamente todo lo que decía.

— ¿Que Naruto qué? ¿Se estrelló con el Bugatti? ¿Hospitalizado? ¡¿En coma?! — grité horrorizada.

No es que tuviese en alta estima a mi idiota primo, pero después de todo, era mi única familia y pos, debíamos apoyarlo.

— ¿E-en donde dices que está? — tomé un lápiz y comencé a anotar en un papel — Hospital Central de Honolulu... Cuarto 225... Salgo de inmediato para allá padre...

Colgué y comencé a buscar que ponerme para irme, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a ese hospital.

* * *

Había salido a toda prisa de la habitación. Directo al Coche. Tenía que llegar a ese hospital. Mi rostro reflejaba expresión de preocupación. Caminé, o mejor dicho, corrí al McLaren cuando llegando al mismo me topé con Shisui.

— ¿Que tienes Naruko? — me preguntó y estoy segura que mi cara reflejaba preocupación y ojos brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas, lo sé por su expresión de alerta.

— Vete... No estoy para una de tus bromitas Uchiha... — le bufé apartándolo de mi camino pero sentí como me retuvo por un brazo.

— No te dejará ir hasta saber que te ha pasado, además con el manojo de nervios que llevas encima es imposible que de deje conducir... — me dijo con semblante serio — Vamos pequeña dime que te ha sucedido — suavizó mas la voz mientras acariciaba un poco mi cabello.

Verlo preocupado me hizo bajar totalmente la guardia. Jamás en mi vida alguien ajeno a mi familia había mostrado aquella sincera preocupación hacia mi persona como lo hacía este chico. Enseguida se derrumbaron todas las murallas y defensas alrededor de mí, e hice algo de lo que quizá mañana me arrepienta. Por mero instinto me arrojé a sus brazos y comencé a sollozar.

— Es Naruto... El Inu Baka ese está en el hospital... Esta hospitalizado en Coma desde hace días... — le dije entre lágrimas.

— Tranquila pequeña, ese Naruto es fuerte, ya verás que se recuperará… — me decía en tono dulce — Ahora vamos, yo te llevaré al hospital, con tus nervios a flor de piel solo tendrías un accidente — y me pidió las llaves de mi auto.

— Ten… — le dí las llaves del McLaren MP4-12C y subimos al mismo. Lo ví encender el auto y con rapidez salimos del complejo.

— Siento que es mi culpa... Que tengo la culpa Shisui... Debí detenerlo cuando pude, de haberlo detenido, no se hubiese estrellado con el Veyron de mi Papá... — le confesé hecha un ovillo en el asiento del copiloto mientras tomábamos la autopista.

— Deja de culparte pequeña, Naruto es bastante impulsivo, la única forma de haberlo detenido hubiera sido propiciarle tal golpe, desmayarlo y luego atarlo con una cadena — le decía mientras conducía con cuidado. Yo sólo solté a llorar de la rabia y la impotencia.

Detuvo el auto, y de un momento a otro me envolvió en sus brazos.

— Tranquila, él es fuerte, seguro saldrá de esta y dentro de poco ya tendremos al Naruto de siempre gritando y comiendo ramen…

— P-pero... Sé que tengo la culpa Shisui... No debí mostrarle el video que me envió Obikin... Si tan sólo no se hubiese enterado que la novia lo engaño quizás no le hubiese pasado nada... Ahora está hospitalizado por mi culpa... — lloraba en su pecho.

Débil... Lo sé, me veía como una tonta en ese momento. Pero sólo por mi familia me permitía serlo.

— Sabes — decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello — Muchas veces hacemos cosas malas que parecen buenas y otras cosas buenas que parecen malas, yo he hecho ambas y por ambas me he sentido culpable pero no me he dejado vencer, eres una chica fuerte al igual que Naruto, ese cabeza hueca se recuperará, ya lo veras.. — Él hablaba de modo suave y comprensible, tomó mi mentón y levantó mi rostro antes de limpiar las lagrimillas que se escurrían por mis ojos — Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes…

Sentí mis mejillas arder ante su contacto.

— Esto... No lo sé... Ni siquiera sé que decir en este instante... — desvié la mirada sonrojada y apenada. Era primera vez que me mostraba débil ante cualquiera.

— Esto, Shisui... ¿Seguimos al hospital? — le pregunté sin verlo a la cara.

— Claro, claro Naruko, ya vamos… — me dice y enciende de nuevo el auto para emprender el camino al hospital.

* * *

Después de que me soltó y arrancó me encogí en el asiento. Me sentía extraña. Como si, él me afectase. Limpié mis lágrimas y mantuve mi vista en el horizonte.

— Al llegar al centro... — le comencé a explicar dado que yo soy la que vivo aquí y conozco — Te saldrás en Oahu Drive y doblas a tu derecha, luego derecho 500 m hasta llegar a la Plaza Central, la rodeas y luego a la izquierda, 200 m más adelante está el hospital...

Una vez llegamos al Hospital, casi que me lanzo del coche para ir corriendo, pero siento que Shisui me toma del brazo.

— Tranquila pequeña, te acompañaré en todo momento — me dijo y comenzamos a andar dentro hasta la recepción — Necesitamos información del paciente Uzumaki Naruto señorita.

Piso 3, Habitación 225 nos dijo la señorita y caminamos hasta el ascensor. Una vez llegamos a él y subimos, por instinto me recargué en su brazo.

— Shisui... A-arigato... — dije en un susurro desviando la mirada.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, recuerda que soy tu amigo y los amigos están para ayudarse — me dijo sonriendo levemente.

Llegamos al piso y la habitación indicada pero me detuve dudosa en la puerta de la habitación. Coloco una mano en mi espalda y la empujo levemente — Vamos pequeña…

— Es que... Temo verlo, Shisui... Temo verlo postrado en esa cama, por mi culpa... — le decía indecisa de abrir o no la puerta.

Además dentro quizás estaba mi padre. Aún no sabía que tan furioso estaba.

Y Naruto... Que temía verlo en esa situación.

— Eres fuerte Naruko, es lo que he pensado de tí desde que te vi la primera vez, no me hagas pensar que eres solo una niña mas del montón… — me dijo serio mientras me miraba a los ojos.

— Shisui… — susurré…

— Estaré contigo en cada momento, no te abandonaré…

Suspiro, y me limpio las lágrimas al escuchar lo que dice Shisui.

— Es cierto... Parezco una debilucha... Estaré bien... Cuento contigo -le sonreí.

Luego abrimos la puerta y ahí estaba Papá hablando con un doctor, Jiraiya Ojii-san en una silla dormido y Naruto...

Naruto estaba en la cama entubado, con un respirador artificial y varios cables y mangueras conectadas a su cuerpo.

Se veía fatal...

Papá enseguida dejó lo que hacía y corrió a Abrazarme...

— Naruko… — me acariciaba el cabello mientras me tranquilizaba — Tranquila, todo va a estar bien… — luego siento su mirada pesada sobre mi — ¿Y él es?

-Papá, el es Shisui... Es un buen amigo que conocí hace poco y me trajo en cuanto supimos lo de Naruto... — luego miré a Shisui — Shisui, él es mi papá, Mishida Uzumaki, es el Gobernador de Hawai... — le indiqué.

Shisui sólo saludo con un asentimiento, no logré notar su estado pero estoy seguro que estaba desconcertado y mi padre tampoco estaba de buen humor.

— Naruko, te esperaré afuera… No creo que a los médicos les agrade que hayan tantas personas en la habitación…

Asentí a lo que me dijo Shisui y lo vi salir de la habitación. Yo me acerqué a Naruto y lo observé. Estaba dormido, con aquellos tubos entrando a su boca. Me sentí fatal. Mi padre se acercó a mí y se colocó a mi lado.

— Como... ¿Como fué papá? — le pregunté temerosa... Papá me contó todo sobre el accidente... — Ya veo...

* * *

Al rato salí de la Habitación y fui a sentarme con Shisui. Suspiré pesadamente. Papá salió y pasó de nosotros, no sin antes ver de reojo a Shisui, lo noté cuando volteó a verme.

— Naruto es muy fuerte, estoy seguro que saldrá de esta — exclamó y miró al techo.

— Lo sé, Shisui... Sólo espero que logre salir de esta pronto... Odiaría ver que no mejora y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, añoro su escandalosa voz...

Luego sentí como revolvió mis cabellos y volteé a mirarlo. Era diferente, ningún chico se tomaría las molestias de acompañarme luego de haberlo tratado tan mal. Será que... No, debe ser una loca idea mía. Pero...

Sonrojé de inmediato cuando me miró repentinamente clavando sus oscuros ojos en los míos. Bajé un poco la mirada.

— S-sabes Shisui... T-tu no eres quien yo pensaba... Eres diferente... Y q-quisier... — fuí interrumpida en mi intento de entablar conversación.

Busqué con la mirada ceñida al dueño de ese timbre de voz y di con el culpable... Inuzuka...

— Chucho Baka... — bufé molesta.

Él se acercó a nosotros.

— Parece que llegue un poco tarde para el horario de visitas ¿no?

— Ni tanto, aún tienes chance de verlo… — le dice Shisui — Wow, ¿Qué es eso? — señaló por detrás de él.

Trato de ver que señala Shisui y de pronto siento que me alza en brazos corriendo lejos del Chucho. A lo lejos se escuchaba su voz quejumbrosa.

— Claro, después uno es el maleducado… Como sea, vine aquí por el herido no por los muertos…

* * *

Sonrojada y nerviosa veo que llegamos a una terraza del Hospital la cual tenía vista al Mar. Me baja y lo veo jadear, eso me hace reír un poco.

— Piensas rápido, Shisui... — digo divertida mientras siento la brisa marina que levanta mis hebras doradas haciendo volar mi cabello.

— Bueno, no es por presumir pero la agilidad mental esa de mis virtudes…

Río por lo bajo mientras lo escucho alabarse a sí mismo...

— Nunca dejas de adularte a tí mismo, ¿cierto? Es como si llevases la palabra "Perfección" tatuada a la fuerza en tí... — río por lo bajo y luego noto su mirada en mí, me sonrojo fuerte y desvío la mirada nerviosa.

— D-deja de mirarme así, Baka... — le digo apenada.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa? Créeme querida, soy lo que quieras pero perfecto no soy…

Lo sentí cerca de mí y por instinto me volteé dándole la espalda.

— Y-yo sólo lo dije porque pareces adularte cada vez que puedes... — dije tratando de que mi voz no denotará el nerviosismo que me causaba su cercanía.

— Bueno, es que lo que a la vista está no necesita anteojos — exclamó con un ligero toque divertido — Solo digo que no soy perfecto… — y luego dijo con voz ronca —Naruko dime, ¿mi presencia te pone nerviosa?

Susurrar aquello en mi oído hizo que por instinto levantase el codo y le asestase un golpe en el pecho, haciendo que cayese al suelo adolorido. Cerré los ojos en un gesto de malas.

— No es eso sino que... — cuando volteo y abro los ojos lo noto en el suelo — Shisui, gomen no quise hacerlo no fue mi intención lastimarte... — me agaché a su altura y le ayudé a levantarse — E-es que yo... Tiendo a ser muy restrictiva con mi espacio personal...

Y era así, no dejaba que nadie se acercase a mí sin llevarse un buen golpe.

— Deja de tartamudear pequeña fierecilla, no ha sido nada grave.

Le ayudaba a levantarse cuando dijo aquello. No sé porqué pero me sentí ofendida.

— Pues qué bien... Supongo que no necesitas ayuda... — le solté de malas, solté su mano haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo, bufé, me volteé y caminé hasta el muro de la terraza mientras lo escucho carcajearse.

— ¿Se puede saber porque te parezco graciosa? ¿Acaso tengo dotes para la comedia? — le solté furiosa.

Tamborileaba con mis dedos en el muro conteniéndome de las ganas de golpearlo y salir lejos. Pero no me movía de mi lugar, y lo más extraño, ¿Me estaba conteniendo de golpearlo?

_"Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿Porque lo es, cierto?" _trataba de convencerme a mí misma.

— Tranquila my lady — me dice haciendo una reverencia — Es solo que en este momento se ve radiante frente al sol y esta brisa fresca y río para no llorar ante tanta hermosura — se acercó y tomo mi mano mientras coloco una rodilla en el suelo y luego la besó cual caballero medieval. Ante todo lo que hace, no hago más que zafarme de su agarre y voltear enojada.

— No creerás que con palabras bonitas vendrás a arreglar tu falta... ¿O sí? No soy de esas Shisui... Yo no caigo en los falsos halagos...

— Digame señorita si es que no se cree bella, sino es así se una excelente terapia para aumentar la autoestima… — me decía en ese tono de macho alfa que tanto detestaba.

— ¡Huuuuy es que eres de lo último Uchiha! -le doy una patada en el estómago. Hago un mohín y luego un intento de golpe pero desisto.

_"Y yo que llegué a pensar que era... Diferente... Que Ilusa soy..." _me regañé a mí misma.

— Esta bien, está bien pero no te enfades linda Naruko, solo trataba de distraerte y al parecer ha funcionado… ¿En qué momento recordaste el porqué estas aquí, eh?

Es cierto... Naruto. Sólo recordar el estado de mi tonto primo me hizo bajar los pocos ánimos que tenía.

— Si querías verme mal, lo has logrado, Uchiha... — dije triste pero altiva, sin dejar que notase que volvía a derrumbarme por el estado de Naruto.

— No era mi intención pequeña, de hecho era lo contrario pero al parecer no sabes divertirte — me dijo mientras se recostaba en el suelo — Ya te había dicho que estaba aquí para apoyarte y eso hago pero si quieres me voy…

— Nooo... — solté de imprevisto volteando y él me miró extrañado. Sonrojé fuertemente y volteé escondiéndome de su mirada — D-digo... No quiero que me dejes sola, Shisui...

— Aunque me cayeras a golpes no me iré ya que prometí acompañarte, lo que dije antes no era en serio…

— En serio... -volteé a verlo por entre mi hombro -¿No te irás?

— Claro que no, puedo ser egocentrista, egoísta, descarado y todo lo que quieras pero jamás rompo una promesa… Y si te dije que te acompañaría así me caiga de este piso no pienso irme y dejarte sola…

— Sabes, si te caes de este piso no te irías, tendrían que internarte en una habitación de cuidados intensivos, porque con algún hueso que no esté fracturado de seguro no terminas — reí imaginando eso — Y ahí de seguro yo sería la que no podría moverme de tu lado... — seguí riendo por la broma.

— Bueno, si tú me cuidaras no será tan malo después de todo – se reía mientras se levantaba y luego se acercó a la orilla de la terraza para ver mejor la distancia — Vaya que sería un trayecto largo, pero no te preocupes, no pretendo dañar mi cuerpo con una caída estrepitosa como esa. Mejor hagamos algo mas, vamos a la cafetería, me apetece algo muy dulce…

Sonrojé al maquinar lo que había dicho y recordé lo que yo dije. Rápidamente trate de ocultar mi sonrojo.

— B-bueno vamos... Yo también quiero algo así como una malteada de chocolate... — le indiqué.

— Entonces vamos, creo que también me apetece malteada de chocolate… — me dijo y me tomó de la mano, cosa a la que no le di importancia. Una vez en la cafetería del Hospital, nos acercamos al mostrador...

— ¿Pídela por mí, vale? — le pedí.

— Lo que usted diga princesa, soy su humilde caballero — me dio risa cuando hizo una reverencia y pido la orden. Fui a sentarme en una de las mesas y al poco rato llegó, con más de lo que le había pedido.

— Malteada de chocolate y aunque no lo pediste un sandwich ya que estoy seguro que hace rato que no comes nada…

— A-arigato... — le digo en un susurro.

Me extendió la Malteada y el sandwich y tomó el suyo entre sus manos. Lo miré comer dudosa de hablar, al final exclamé:

— Siento que estés perdiéndote tus vacaciones por estar aquí conmigo, Shisui... De verdad lo siento... — dije desviando la mirada.

— No pierdo mis vacaciones si le ofrezco mi apoyo a una amiga, no sé si te lo he dicho pero tengo pocos amigos y cuando alguno me importa daría lo que fuera por su bienestar — me dijo serio antes de darle un mordisco a su sándwich — Me enfadaré si vuelves a decir algo así…

Realmente Shisui a veces me confunde, unas veces se comporta como un cabrón oportunista y en otras como un verdadero caballero y amigo incondicional.

— Arigato... De verdad que haré lo que pueda para recompensarte, Shisui... — le exclamo y tomo mí malteada, luego escucho lo último que dice:

— ¿Es una amenaza? — le dije con el ceño fruncido pero divertida.

— ¿Y que pasa si es una amenaza? — me dijo serio pero sabía que estaba jugando.

— Nee niño... — jugaba con el sorbete de la malteada — Podrías llevarte una sorpresa... — le dije sonriente.

_"Como un buen golpe al estómago o una patada en los bajos, eso sí que le dolería, hihihi..." _reí de mi propio pensamiento.

— Una sorpresa creo que con tu carácter no me arriesgaría a una sorpresa…

Tomaba mi malteada cuando lo vi tensarse, no pude evitar preguntarle mi duda.

— ¿Sucede algo? — le pregunté sorbiendo mi malteada.

— No, nada — respondió sonriendo un poco nervioso mientras pasaba la mano por su cabeza — Solo imaginé algo extraño…

— Ya veo... Sabes, a veces eres un poco extraño, Shisui... — le comenté.

— ¿Extraño? — arqueó una ceja — ¿En qué sentido? nunca, ninguna mujer me lo ha dicho…

— A veces eres todo un caballero que respeta mucho a una mujer, la comprende y la consiente... Y a veces eres un completo patán oportunista que intenta por todos los medios llevar a una a la cama... — le solté y comí mi sándwich... — Umm pavo, delicioso...

— Siempre soy un caballero pero lo demás depende de la perspectiva en que lo mires, jamás engaño a una mujer, nunca les prometo nada que no pueda cumplir…

— Ya veo... — me relajo un poco y luego le miro con duda — Shisui, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Lo que tú quieras princesa, ya sabes que estoy aquí para servirte…

— ¿Cuál es tu interés en mi? — le pregunté desviando la mirada, ligeramente sonrojada.

Esa duda la tenía desde hace mucho. No es que yo fuese miss universo o algo parecido, además, sé que a los chicos les interesa más una chica con una gran delantera, y yo con mis limoncitos muy poco atraería a un hombre. Aún recuerdo como la Baka Chihuahua alumbra como un farol con aquellos enormes melones que se gasta.

— Mmm a ver... Siendo sincero lo primero que me llamó la atención fue ese brillante cabello rubio… Me gustan todas las mujeres pero una rubia me hace perder la cabeza, además tu personalidad es tan llamativa que me hace querer perderme para siempre en todita tú…

— ¿M-mi cabello? -tomo uno de los mechones del mismo y lo acaricio mientras lo escucho hablar, luego río cuando hace mención a mi personalidad — Si, lo sé... Soy toda una fiera... — río de mí misma.

Aunque luego analizo lo último que dice y los colores se me suben al rostro rápidamente. Él se carcajea y toma un mechón de mi cabello para acariciarlo.

— Es hermoso, en mi familia todas las chicas lo tienen en color negro y aunque no me molesta pues debo reconocer que el cabello rubio de una mujer la hace especialmente irresistible… Y aunque he prometido no hacer nada a menos que me lo pidas estoy deseoso de probar esos hermosos labios rosados…

— ¿Eh? — le miró entre nerviosa y sorprendida.

_"¿B-besarme?"_

—Etto... Yo... no sé qué decir Shisui... Yo... — desvio la mirada apenada y sonrojada — Yo soy... Como decirlo... Muy supersticiosa con las muestras de afecto... Sí, eso...

— Tranquila pequeña, no es como que vaya a besarte ahora mismo.

Tomo mi mentón y lo levanto suavemente — Aunque no sería difícil perderme en ese par de zafiros que tienes en las cuencas de tus ojos y seguro tu boca sería como la miel más exquisita al paladar…

Mi cara fácilmente puede confundirse con una tetera a presión, y creo que estoy a punto de hiperventilar.

Un mar de sensaciones inunda mis sentidos, y aunque trato de mantenerme fuerte y cuerda, siento que comienzo a flaquear.

— Shisui... Yo... — aparto su mano de mi cara, mientras exclamo tratando de sonar dura — Yo no sé si a todas le dices lo mismo... por eso me es imposible seguirte el paso... Quien sabe a cuantas niñas has enamorado de la misma forma... — mi instinto de autoprotección de nuevo al ataque.

Es cierto, que se yo que soy para él, ¿un juego? ¿Un trofeo el cual puede presumir de haber conseguido? No, debía ser realista y detenerlo cuando aún podía.

Aunque esas palabras que dije las haya dicho más para yo autoconvencerme que para tratar de bajarle su autoestima. Porque de seguir así, no sé donde esto acabará.

_"Y no quiero acabar lastimada... No de nuevo..."_

— Ya te he dicho que no haré nada que no quieras, solo te digo esto porque me has preguntado, y créeme que no es un truco que utilizo, si jugara sucio ya te habría besado en más de una ocasión pero te respeto no solo por ser la amiga de mi prima sino porque eres una chica inocente — me dice suavemente mientras me observa a los ojos.

— Y yo ya te hubiese dejado sin hijos... — le contesté en referencia a robarme besos.

Analicé lo último que dijo. — Sabes, No creo que sea del toodo Inocente... Tendrías que darme tu versión de inocencia para ver si es la misma que la mía... — le digo en tono neutro.

— No exactamente iba a quedarme parado viendo como dejas mis partes, se defenderme pero seguro si me habría dejado abofetear…

— Si eres lo suficientemente rápido, quizá te salvas... Pero si llego a alcanzarte, te dejaré sin la fabriquita... — reí maliciosa.

Él lo pensó un poco antes de volver a tomar la palabra — Sabes, eres una mujer enigmática, si alabo tu belleza dudas de mis palabras y si digo que eres inocente te molestas ¿porque no me muestras cual es la verdadera Naruko Uzumaki?

— ¿Eh? — pienso un poco antes de hablar, al final decido dejarlo con la duda — Nee... No quiero... — le saqué la lengua y miré mi vaso de malteada vacía... — ¿Me pides otra? poooorfis... — le supliqué.

No es como si fuese a decirle que soy bipolar, porque así es que se le dice, ¿No? En fin, muchos conocidos más bien dicen que estoy chiflada, y que tengo trastornos de personalidad.

Pero yo soy así, y soy feliz así como soy. El que me quiera, tendrá que aceptarme tal cual, sin cambios.

El se rió levemente y salió a por la malteada.

Miraba la ciudad desde los ventanales. Honolulu es un paraíso. Lástima que disfrutaba tan poco de ella al tener que asistir a un colegio privado en Japón.

Perdida en esos pensamientos no noté llegar a Shisui con la otra malteada hasta que me llamó la atención.

— Aquí tienes preciosa…

— ¿Eh? A-arigato... — solté y cuando sentí el roce de su mano sonrojé nuevamente, a lo que comencé a sorber nerviosa la malteada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Naruko linda?

Suelto mi malteada y lo escucho.

— ¿Eh? oh si si... No te preocupes... por cierto, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más te quedarás en Hawái?

Recordaba que las vacaciones estaban acabando, y siendo él del grupo de la escuela de Naruto baka, supongo que en cualquier momento regresarían a Japón.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, desde que estoy aquí no he visto a ningún profesor, recuerdo que antes de salir tras de ti estaba un chico desangrándose y en ningún momento llegó algún profesor, espero esté bien… Cuando sea la hora de regresar te lo haré saber, aunque... Si tú me lo pides, me quedaré a tu lado...

— ¿Te refieres al chico de la playa? Vaya que se estaba muriendo... Pero yo no me acerque... Era demasiada sangre para mi gusto... — le exclamé y seguí tomando mi malteada. Luego casi me atraganto con lo último que dijo — N-no es necesario Shisui... Y-yo sé cuidarme sola... — le dije levemente sonrojada...

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Porque ahora cualquier tipo de frase que nos involucre a ambos, me afectaba?

— Si, es lamentable que ni un solo profesor haya estado presente… — dijo, para luego tomarse unos segundos de falsa reflexión — Se que puedes cuidarte linda pero si quieres podría quedarme para darte todo mi amor, solo para ti y por ti…

— P-pues si me hubiese pasado a mí, creo que mi padre demanda a la escuela con todo el peso de la ley... Se supone que los profesores deben estar en su Rol de cuidadores así no les guste... Después de todo, para eso estudiaron, ¿No? —le dije tomando mi malteada e ignorando sonrojada lo que dijo.

— Sabes, creo que esta es la escuela mas light con los profesores más relajados que hay en el planeta…

— ¿Nee? No lo creo... Si hablamos de escuelas incompetentes, mi instituto es de lo peor... Ahí ni siquiera dan clases... A veces me pregunto cómo es que nos evalúan... — di un suspiro y seguí tomando mi malteada.

— No pequeña, en la KHS ni los profesores asisten...y no les importa que los alumnos nuevos lleguen a final de año, yo llegué a menos de una semana de los exámenes finales y la directora ni siquiera se presentó…

— Yo les vi las caras a unos cuantos fue en la fogata de fin de año... Creo que ahí fue cuando noté que teníamos profesores... — le exclamé.

Luego ensombrecí mi mirada con mi fleco, recordé al patán de ojos perlados de esa horrible noche.

— ¿Que sucede Naruko linda?

— Nee nada, no te preocupes Shisui... Es sólo, cosas del pasado... Ahora no importan, ¿Vale? — le sonreí sinceramente, y noté como alzó una ceja.

De verdad me sentía a gusto con él. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a su presencia.

— Si tu lo dices está bien, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras…

— Eso me lo estás dejando muy en claro, Shisui... No te has cansado de repetírmelo, hihihi...

Luego le doy el último sorbo a mi malteada. Coloco el vaso vacío en la mesa y le veo otra vez.

— Nee, Shisui... ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

— Creo que es hora de regresar, ya te has enterado del estado de tu primo y no puedes hacer nada más que esperar que despierte. Vamos…

— Supongo que tienes razón... — digo sin más... — Y estar aquí tampoco hará que Naruto-Baka despierte...

Luego veo su mano en el aire y por un minuto dudo en tomarla. Al final lo hago, sonrojada. Nos dirigimos al auto, al llevar aun las llaves se colocó del lado del piloto, no sin antes abrirme la puerta cual caballero a la señorita que le acompaña. Reí ante su caballerosidad. Luego en casi silencio, mientras escuchamos música suave llegamos de nuevo al Resort.

— Ha sido un placer haber pasado este rato contigo linda…

Bajamos del deportivo descapotable y en un gesto de despedida él se acerca y besa mi mano.

— S-solo ahora no te lleves las llaves del McLaren... A papá le daría un infarto si pierde otro auto... — le digo desviando la mirada sonrojada.

— Por supuesto que no preciosa — sacó las llaves y me las entrego.

— Bien... Arigato Shisui... Por todo... — le contesto casi en un susurro mientras recibo la llave.

— Tengo dinero suficiente para comprar algunos autos pero prefiero las motocicletas, sobre todo mi hermosa Black Shadow que te mostraré si algún día vas para la KHS.

— No lo sé Shisui... No me agradan las... — veo que se me acerca y me sorprende besándome en la mejilla — Motos...

Quedo en shock al ver lo que hace y que por un minuto... _"Creí que me robaría un beso..."_

Lo veo alejarse y no hago más que soltar una rabieta. Pero se devuelve me toma desprevenida y me roba el beso.

— ¡Shisui... B-baka! — grito mientras lo veo irse corriendo — ¡Date por muerto! — Unos chicos se me quedan viendo y yo sólo les muestro el puño y mi cara enojada. Salen corriendo al verme. Suspiro y camino en dirección a mi habitación. Que día el mío.

* * *

_Segundo capítulo del Fic, lo he hecho así para poder entrar en las reglas del mismo, que son máximo 7 mil palabras. Para los que quieran terminar de leer la historia, les sugiero sigan al Tercer -y espero que último- capítulo, donde continúa n.n  
No quería que se alargase tanto, pero tampoco quería que quedase mocho... XDD  
Y no se preocupen, aquí subiré el capítulo final..._


	2. The END

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es invención conjunta de mi persona y del Rol jejee

_Este fic es continuación del participante en el reto "__**Vive Konoha High School"**__ del foro "__**La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas."**_

**Advertencias:** Presencia de OOc en ciertos personajes y Universo Alterno. Narrado desde la perspectiva de Naruko. Fic Desdoblado en Tres capítulos para cumplir con las reglas del Reto. **Capítulo Final.**

* * *

**Un Verano Diferente**

* * *

**Capítulo Final**

* * *

Había llegado a mi habitación. Me encerré en ella y recordaba lo que hizo el Baka de Shisui...

_"Me tomó por el brazo, y me besó... ¡En los labios!"_

Había quedado shockeada por el momento y reaccioné cuando estaba ya lejos. Me recosté en la puerta mientras llevaba mi mano a mis labios. Recordando los suyos...

Enseguida hice uno de mis berrinches.

— ¡Joooooo Konogakiiiii! ¡Ya verá ese B-baka inu pervertido aventado y oportunista! ¡Le daré tan duro en sus cositas que tendrá que adoptar a sus hijos! — decía sin dejar de patalear en el suelo.

Luego me tumbé en el suelo y volteé acostada boca arriba. Recordé de nuevo cómo se portó conmigo. Y sólo miraba al techo...

— Shisui... — susurré.

Suspiraba en el suelo. Aún pensaba en todo lo que pasaba y en todo lo que había sucedido este verano.

También pensé en él...

— Shisui... ¿Que estará haciendo este idiota en este instante...? Joder parezco una fangirl ya… — dije y de repente mordí mi lengua.

Abrí la boca de repente sacando la lengua.

— ¡Itaiiii! Dueleeee... ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto sólo por pensar en ese estúpido?! — decía mientras echaba aire con mi mano en mi lengua que ardía del machucón.

* * *

Los días pasaban, y a pesar de estar en el mismo sitio, no había visto a shisui en los mismos. Y el ambiente ya me parecía de…

— Aburrimiento...

También esa era la palabra que definía mi estado en este instante. Estaba tan aburrida. Llevaba unos días que no veía a ninguno de los chicos y pues empezaba a aburrirme.

_"Tampoco he visto a Shisui... ¿Estará bien? Bah, de seguro está enamorando a alguna alma indefensa por ahí..." _— bufé con mi propio pensamiento.

Me levanté y me miré al espejo, desaté mi cola de caballo que uso para dormir y lo dejé caer como acostumbro.

— Quizás salga a divertirme un poco... — me puse un dedo en los labios — ¿Será que este resort tiene canchas de tenis? Supongo que tendré que salir a averiguarlo — sonreí con la idea de jugar un poco y distraerme.

Fui hasta el ropero y saqué un conjunto blanco deportivo para ir a jugar, tomé un pequeño bolso con mis cosas, además de una toalla y bañador, tal vez me anime a nadar en la piscina más tarde.

Con eso en mente salí de mi habitación. Llegué a las canchas gracias a las indicaciones de un amable señor. El cual luego de decir que me vería linda a su lado terminó con sendo dolor de estómago.

_"En serio porqué atraigo tanto a los viejos babosos... Aarggh"_

Una vez allí me dirigí a las máquinas, como estaba sola, supuse que sería mejor practicar con las máquinas de lanzamiento.

Llegué a la cancha, coloqué mi bolsa en el suelo y tomé mi raqueta... Encendí la máquina y fui a colocarme en mi lugar.

— ¡Iosh! Aquí vamos... — dije mientras tomaba la raqueta con ambas manos y comenzaban a salir las pelotas.

Después de pasar la tarde en la máquina de entrenamientos de Tenis, y bufando por lo bajo porque nadie vino a jugar, salí de la cancha rumbo a mi habitación.

Necesitaba una ducha urgente, había sudado como loca y estaba que no me aguantaba yo misma. Con eso en mente me dirigí a mi habitación. Aquel día pasaba, y ni señales de _él…_

* * *

_Muchos días después…_

* * *

Y llegó el día…

Aburrimiento total. Ya rebasó el límite. Desde que he estado aquí no he estado a gusto, no están mis compañeros y conocidos a los que puedo joderles la existencia. Es cierto que bochinche bastante y le jodí la existencia a muchos. Pero ya extraño mi camita.

_"Y bueno, no niego que también me gustó el tiempo que pasé con Shisui... Ese Baka..."_ — suspiré...

— Joo, me aburro... — miré por la ventana, tal vez en mi casa me la pase mejor. — ¡Me largo de este lugar!

Comencé a recoger mis cosas para meterlas en la maleta, me iría de este lugar. Una vez terminé las maletas y las recogí, las tomé y salí de la habitación rumbo al estacionamiento a por mí McLaren MP4-12C Spyder.

En lo que me acercaba a la playa de estacionamiento, escuché su estridente voz.

— ¿Como estas preciosa Naruko? ¿Te marchas?

Me detuve en seco, y volteé a verlo con una sonrisa cínica.

— Pero miren quién se digno a aparecer... Uchiha Shisui... ¿Donde andabas? ¿Revolcándote con alguna lagartona? — dije en un tono que reflejaba furia y también…

Celos...

Camine hasta llegar al Spyder y desactivé la alarma.

— Si.. Me largo, me cansé de esta pocilga... — decía mientas abría el maletero del McLaren.

— Tranquila princesa, tu sabes que mi corazón es tuyo, si me pides que me quede a tu lado lo haré…

— Hmpf, no te creo Uchiha... — dije y cerré de golpe la maleta — Adiós...

Me giré en dirección al coche para subirme en él. No quería verlo, algo en mi se resquebrajaba con la sola idea de no volver a verlo. Una pequeña lágrima salió de mi ojo derecho.

Me toma por sorpresa. Justo al voltearme veo confundida sus ojos. Al sentir sus manos en mi cintura tenía la necesidad imperiosa de zafarme de su agarre. De pronto estaba muy nerviosa, y sentía mis mejillas arder con su cercanía. Lo miraba absorta hasta que lo hizo.

Sentí sus labios en los míos. Abrí ampliamente los ojos con aquella acción. Intentaba liberarme de su agarre, incluso le golpeaba pero al final...

Sucumbí a su beso...

Mis manos cayeron solas en el aire y cerré los ojos. Poco a poco me acostumbré a sus movimientos suaves y sencillos. Tímidamente y por mero instinto coloqué mis manos en su cintura también. Dejándome llevar por aquel sentimiento extraño para mí que comenzaba a instalarse en mi pecho.

No sé que era. Pero realmente me hacía pensar en él, necesitar su compañía, su presencia, su atención.

No tengo idea de que estoy haciendo, pero tampoco quiero detenerme.

Él colocó mi frente contra la suya y con su mano libre acarició mi mejilla, allí lo vi cerrar los ojos.

— Naruko, Naruko ¿qué me haces? — susurró con mi frente aún pegada a la suya.

— Esto... N-no lo sé Shisui... — decía con la respiración entrecortada.

Enseguida de sólo pensar que jamás lo volvería a ver, comencé a sollozar. Comencé a golpearle sin ánimos en el pecho mientras sollozaba.

— Shisui... ¡Shisui b-baka! ¡Es tu culpa!, ¡Te odio te odio te odio baka! — decía sollozando.

Se separó solo un poco y colocó un dedo en mis labios.

— Shh, no llores, te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes — me susurraba — Me destroza verte llorando.

Yo sólo quería seguir golpeándolo.

No quería decir esto, no logro contenerme pero ya no sé qué decir ni que pensar.

Solo esto es lo que explica a lo que me sucede, sólo esto me haría sentir como una idiota cuando le miro y solo esto es lo que siento por este imbécil…

_"Amor..."_

Aquella palabra que define un sentimiento al que le he temido tanto. La que siempre esquivé de una y mil formas y de la que traté de esconderme.

Pero aquí y justo ahora. Mi corazón no ha podido más retenerlo, y ya estoy cansada de luchar contra mí misma negándome lo que sucede.

— Porque no he de llorar Shisui... Soy una estúpida y tu un idiota... — decía entre lágrimas — Tengo que ser la persona más estúpida del mundo y tú el ser más despreciable... Te odio Shisui te odio tanto... ¡Te odio porque te amo! — le grité mirando sus ojos — ¡Y me odio por haberme enamorado de ti! — dije y lo golpeé, solté el llanto nuevamente mientras me dejaba caer en su pecho.

Me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho ahogando mi llanto y luego se separó un poco mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

— Mírame cariño, tú eres luz, un alma puro e inocente, amar a una persona como yo es un error, eso solo nos traerá sufrimiento, yo ya estoy forjado, en la pudrición de una familia maldita pero tú puedes salvarte, aun estas a tiempo, eres demasiado joven para asegurar algo así — decía visiblemente afectado. Pero eso a mi poco me importó.

_"Esto, ¿Es todo? Le abro mi corazón y recibo... ¿Desprecio?"_

Sentí algo resquebrajarse en mi interior. Realmente dolía, era otro sentimiento que una vez recordé y sufrí.

Dolor, angustia, desdicha, ilusiones rotas. Todas se conjugaban en una sola palabra...

Rechazo...

— Así que... — me separé de él y me limpié la nariz con el antebrazo — Esa es tu respuesta... — las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a salir — Sabes siquiera todo lo que me duele haber reunido el valor y el ímpetu para poder vencer a mi orgullo y decirte esto, ¿Tienes la más mínima idea del dolor que en este momento me estás causando? Shisui me duele, me duele como no tienes idea... — esta vez tenía no lágrimas, tenía todo un caudal bajando por mis mejillas — ¡Shisui realmente eres un maldito bastardo! — grité — Porque dios mío, porqué tuve yo que volver a caer en la misma situación de la cual tanto me protegí... — decía entre sollozos — ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado Shisui Uchiha! — le grité y me valía madres que se haya reunido toda una multitud y nos viese alrededor en el estacionamiento.

Lloré como nunca. Nuevamente me destrozaban el corazón, el mismo día que me daba cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Gimoteé cuando me tomó de los hombros.

— Mírame preciosa, no llores, por lo que más quieras no llores que no tienes idea de lo que eso me hace… Lamento lastimarte, en verdad que si, intenté mantenerme alejado de ti pero tu sola presencia me llamaba aún así no me esperaba esto, golpéame, ódiame, maldíceme, pero es mejor eso a que me ames, yo sé porque te lo digo, si conocieras una ínfima parte de mi pasado saldrías huyendo despavorida, con temor de mi y prefiero que me odies antes que me temas…

No sé que es peor. Si sufrir un desprecio en silencio. O que la persona de la cual te recién das cuenta que te has enamorado, sea quien te rechace de frente y sin pudor.

Y este es el momento en que te das cuenta. Que del amor al odio, hay un sólo paso.

— Basta... No digas más nada Shisui... — le dije y me zafé de su agarré — ¿Que no te das cuenta de que cada palabra que sale de tu boca me desgracia más el alma? ¿Que con cada palabra que pronuncias me hieres y me rompes más y más el corazón? Tantas palabras bonitas, tantos juramentos y tantos "Estaré contigo siempre" ¿Que eran para ti Shisui? ¿Palabras vacías al viento? ¿Asquerosas mentiras...? Estaba segura, no quería confiar en ti, sabía que esto me pasaría, y yo, de estúpida, fui derechito a caer en tus palabras... ¡Te odio bastardo! ¡Te odio te odio te odio te odio! — hacía berrinches frente a él, furiosa, impotente, destruida, infeliz, desamparada…

_Sola_...

— Me duele verte en ese estado — susurró ausente, con el ánimo por los suelos — Cuando me ofrecí para ti lo decían en serio pero jamás, ni en mis mas locos sueños imaginé que llegaras a profundizar algo mas por mi — musitaba mientras yo hipaba en medio de mi berrinche.

No soportaba más estar allí. Si hace minutos quería largarme de ese lugar, con esto ahora me quería morir.

Tenía un dolor indescriptible en mi pecho y no sabía, mejor dicho, no tenía idea el muy idiota de cuanto estaba sufriendo.

— Te lo dije Shisui... Te fuí clara cuando te acercaste que no confiaba en ti... Y tú, en tu insistencia me mostraste otro camino, otra manera de ver la realidad... Por un minuto llegué a creer que de verdad tus palabras eran sinceras, que en toda esa fachada de verdad existía alguien de buen corazón, alguien distinto al resto... Alguien que de verdad valía la pena... — me limpié las lágrimas y lo miré — Fue mi error, y lo asumiré con la poca dignidad que me queda... Recogeré lo poco que me queda de orgullo y en este instante saldré de tu vida... Para siempre...

Me di vuelta en dirección a la portezuela del McLaren y apreté los puños, mientras el fleco de mi cabello ensombrecía mi mirada, las lágrimas volvieron a salir descontroladas y yo sólo me mordía el labio en un intento de no romper a llorar nuevamente.

— Lo lamento — dijo con amargura. Pero si con eso cree que le perdonaré, está muy equivocado. Se acercó por detrás abrazando mi espalda, aferrándose a mi mientras emitía una y mil disculpas, para luego separarse.

Sentí su abrazo. Y poco o nada hice para impedirlo.

Tal vez sería la última vez que lo hiciera, así que disfruté de su contacto guardando para mí su aroma, aquel que jamás podría volver a disfrutar. Lo escuchaba lamentarse. Y eso a mí más me dolía.

Al sentir que se separó de mí y dio un paso para retirarse, volteé rápidamente. Las lágrimas brillaban en el aire a medida que caían de mi rostro cuando corrí tras él.

— ¡Shisui! — salté de golpe en sus brazos y atraje a mí su boca con mis manos en sus mejillas.

Lo besé, lo besé como jamás lo había hecho mientras mis lágrimas se fundían entre nuestros rostros.

Aunque me estuviese haciendo daño a mí misma, aunque luego no me lo perdone, tenía que llevarme el mejor recuerdo de él...

Sus labios...

Ambos sabíamos que esto no estaba bien pero no pude resistirme, él me correspondió al tomarme de la cintura con una mano y con la otra por la nuca para hacer del beso algo más profundo y cargado de ¿sentimientos...? Sentimientos que no serían expresados mas, sentimientos que herían el alma, pero al fin y al cabo sentimientos.

Cuando hizo falta el aliento, sentí como se separó de mi.

Era el final, él lo sabía, yo lo sabía…

Me separé de él. Era momento de marchar. Me limpié las mejillas que estaban ardiendo en carmín y sonreí.

Al menos me iría con buenos recuerdos. Me dolía, pero si él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarme, no podía hacer nada.

— Lo siento Shisui... Ya no habrá una próxima vez... — le dije cabizbaja y triste.

Volteé para irme, pero luego regresé y sonreí en mi tristeza confundiéndolo, y en medio de su confusión lancé una patada directo a sus cositas con todas mis fuerzas.

Enseguida cayó al suelo agarrándose del dolor, aunque con una sonrisa boba y triste.

— Adiós, Shisui... — solté con una sonrisa triste mientras mis lágrimas volvieron a caer descontroladas y quedaban en el aire mientras corrí hasta el McLaren, subí al coche y lo encendí, coloque reversa y arranqué.

Lo miré por última vez por el retrovisor y le enseñe el dedo medio, y en medio de una humareda dejada por la quemada de llantas, y un río de lágrimas bajando por mi cara, salí del estacionamiento.

_"Adios... Mi amado Shisui..."_

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Y así termina este Three Shot… Esperen, *observa que le hacen señas* ¿Qué cosa? *elevan un cartel que dice, "Aún hay más" * ¿Cómo que más? ¡A los lectores les duele los ojos! * Se marchan y proyectan lo que sigue* Nooo, esperen…_

* * *

**_Bonus Track_**

* * *

Pasaron los años… Naruko se graduó con honores y aunque tenía muy buenas calificaciones que aseguraban su pase a una Universidad de renombre en Londres, desistió de ir. Muy poco quedaba de aquella niña que de todo y de todos se burlaba.

Ya no era la chica vivaz y enérgica que alguna vez conocimos. Incluso yo una vez tuve que ir a sacarla de su cuarto para que pudiese acompañarnos a comer o cosas así, pero no salió nunca. Ella bajaba de madrugada a la cocina, y si la interceptábamos, ella no nos hablaba. Sí, yo seguí asistiendo en vacaciones a Hawai después del accidente, recobré la memoria y con ella todos mis recuerdos bonitos, mi tío me perdonó y me relató que ella se sintió muy mal esos días, hasta dijo que mi accidente era su culpa. Cómo quisiera decirle que no es así.

Aún me pregunto el porqué de su cambio tan radical. No entiendo porque esa actitud tan extremista y alejada de todos. No salía con nadie y nunca sabíamos de ella. Cuando no estaba en casa, era porque se había marchado antes del amanecer quién sabe a dónde.

Ni siquiera en mi Boda con Matsuri se presentó. Al tiempo supe de ella cuando el tío Mishida me contó que había pedido su parte de herencia, con ello compró una casa en los suburbios de O'ahu y se trasladó allí.

Cuando nació mi pequeña hija, Lisanna, Matsuri y yo planeamos ir a visitarla, pero se nos hizo imposible verla. No se encontraba en el lugar, y para colmo, parecía que me evitaba, pues miles de veces dejé mensajes en su contestador, pero era como hablar con la pared.

Está sola, lo sé… Y sufriendo… Quién sabe porque…

Ojalá pudiera saberlo…

* * *

Ahora sí, este es el final. Gracias a los que leyeron y que comentaron, mis más sinceros agradecimientos ya que son los que apoyaron a esta loca y descabellada pareja, de la cual sólo 5 fics existen. Y hablando de Fics, los invito a que lean la genial continuación _–yo diría más bien que un epílogo-_ de esta historia de manos de mi querida amiga y compañera del Rol, **Blacklady Hyuuga**, la cual realizó con todo su corazón un final feliz para esta explosiva pareja. El nombre es:

**"****Las Dos Caras"**

El mismo se encuentra en su perfil de **Fanfiction**. Sólo busquen por autor a **"Blacklady Hyuuga"** y lo encontrarán. De obligatoria lectura si son amantes de los finales felices.

Y yo pues, con esto quiero decir que me encantó rolear a Naruto y a Naruko en el **Rol "Konoha High School"**

Si bien la pasé de maravilla roleando como Naruto Uzumaki, sus desvaríos, sus locuras y sus niñadas, además de su meloso amor con Hinata Hyuga, un suceso hizo que odiara para siempre esa etapa de roleo, y la odie, lo admito, y la sigo odiando. Pero fuera de ello hubieron situaciones que en verdad disfruté _–como los juegos de Fútbol, por ejemplo o cierta escena prohibida con cierta peliroja hehee-_ pero sin duda a pesar de que Naruto muy por encima de todo el sufrimiento que pasó tuvo su _Happy Ending_, -y eso lo dejaré en fé aquí- me divertí mucho más roleando como Naruko Uzumaki.

Al principio no creí que pudiera rolear a una niña, incluso cuando hubo el primer relleno Gender Bender estaba dudoso de participar, pero por impulsos de varias personas al final tomé la decisión de hacerlo, y me enamoré del personaje. Realmente me salía _"De la patada"_ como me decían, y esa era la idea puesto que para tener una idea de cómo rolearla, tomé de apoyo y molde a una chibi que adoro con toda mi alma: _Taiga Aisaka de "Toradora!"_

Por eso es que ustedes ven acá a una Naruko Tsundere, bastante peculiar con su personalidad, bipolar, melosa, fastidiosa, arrogante, cariñosa, pedante, juguetona, molesta, graciosa, y por sobre todo, dulce y a la vez agria. Un Ángel y a la vez un Demonio, jejee. Así era como yo la roleaba en el Rol "Konoha High School"

Disfruté sus momentos de locura y de berrinches, además de que con ella hice que más de uno se molestase y hasta tuvo repercusiones. Molesté hasta el cansancio y eché varilla como no tienen idea. Hice que se jalase de las greñas realizando una brutal pelea y hasta hice que por su culpa drogasen al presidente estudiantil –si Neji, yo disfruté eso jajajajaja-

Y de verdad me encantaron los momentos que rolee con ella en Hawai, en el Resort. Esa fue la mejor época del Rol para mí, la que más me gustó. Gracias **Alexa**, por darme esos únicos y grandiosos momentos que ambos disfrutamos en el Rol, y que si algún día el Foro llega a ser borrado o desaparecer, tendremos estos fics para recordarlos.

Sin más que agregar, me despido de ustedes, prometiendo que volveré pronto para actualizar mis otras historias. –Las tengo en cuenta, y todas serán terminadas, lo prometo-

* * *

**_Nos leemos pronto, ¡Dattebayoo!_**

**_De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!_**


End file.
